


Убийцы

by Jasherk



Series: Драбблы R-NC-17 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: мешанина из мыслей Баки, когда они трахаются со Стивом сразу же после боя





	Убийцы

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: ангст, тлен, странная психоделика, пафос, поток сознания, хтоника, мифология, сорри нот сорри

Руки Стива в крови.

Дурацкое выражение – «в крови по локоть», но…

Руки Стива в крови по локоть.

Почти что. На левой - липкие яркие потеки едва закрывают половину предплечья.

Но факт от этого не меняется.

Руки Стива в крови по локоть.

И когда он хватает Баки пальцами за подбородок, та кровь, что была на руках Стива, смешивается с той, что была на лице у Баки, и уже неважно, где чья.

Где кончается Стив с его безудержной жаждой боя и начинается Баки с такой же яростной жаждой секса.

Где кончается смерть и начинается жизнь. Где кончается жизнь и начинается смерть.

Глаза Стива красные от лопнувших сосудов и все еще совершенно безумные.

Баки страшно от того, какой он бешеный псих.

Всегда был. Наверное, с самого рождения.

Пока наука и война не сломали хрупкую клетку того тела, в котором родила его Сара. В котором бог оберегал его душу от того великолепного разрушительного чудовища, которым всегда был Стив.

Баки умирает от жажды. Но он странно тих и покорен, когда целует Стива. Пьет его ярость. Пьет его свет. Пьет его кровь.

Стив – война.

Война не бывает праведной.

Стив – праведная война. С руками в крови по локоть и кровью на губах и на шее.

Стив – убийца. Стив - величайший из всех убийц. Стив – убийца самозабвенный.

В сравнении с ним Баки – Зимний Солдат – так жалок, что недостоин, наверное, даже стоять в его тени.

Баки никогда не выбрал бы смерть и войну, но он выбрал Стива. И теперь его судьба решена.

Его удел - нести шлейф из крови и ужаса за ослепительным Стивом.

Он нес этот чертов шлейф смертей, даже пока Стив так долго (так долго!) спал своим мертвым сном во льдах.

Даже в этом Баки был лишь его жалким подобием. Сколь бы далеко не продвинулись ученые Гидры в искусстве криосмерти и воскрешения из мертвых, что были все их усилия в сравнении с хтоническим природным величественным уходом и возвращением Стива из мира нежизни? Что была криокамера в сравнении с вечным льдом Арктики?

Наверно, Баки нет места рядом с этим величием, но он не может остановиться.

Жизнь любит смерть.

Трясущимися грязными руками Баки сдирает с себя всю одежду, оставаясь перед Стивом нагим и грязным. Нетерпеливым и ждущим.

И оно того стоит.

\- Дай мне.

Молит, приказывает, угрожает, просит его Стив.

И Баки знает, как это будет.

Ростки деревьев пробивают бетон. Упорство прибоя разъедает вековечные горы. Ливни тушат пожар.

Пока есть жизнь - есть надежда.

Стив берет его стоя. Среди горящего поля боя. Над трупами союзников и врагов. Не раздеваясь (лишь брюки расстегнув), берет нагого.

Держит на весу, оставляя на ягодицах те же липкие скользкие следы. Его член – как стальной поршень внутри Баки. Как центр его мира. Его опора. Сердцевина. Сердечник.

Баки весь - ножны Стива.

Но ему все равно сейчас. Он целует, целует, целует, целует Стива, сам жадно цепляясь за него обеими руками и пачкая.

Его тело как губка всасывает жестокость и ярость Стива. Как песок, пропускает это через себя.

Иногда Баки кажется, что единственное, зачем он был рожден, единственное, почему не погиб – его способность сохранять человечность Стива.

На свете нет такого суда, который счел бы подобное достойным оправданием, искупающим его преступления.

Отнимающий жизнь в глазах людей либо герой, либо убийца.

Стив – герой. Стив – великий герой.

А Баки…

А Баки целует его лицо.

Выдыхает его имя.

Баки любит его, так же беспомощно и безнадежно, как жизнь любит смерть.

Потому что они две стороны одной монеты, но по сути они – одно целое.

Баки ничего не просит (какой смысл?). Баки ничего не ждет. Он живет каждым своим мигом.

И каждый миг со Стивом особенно ценен.

Каким бы он ни был.

Но все равно, когда он слышит: «Люблю… люблю тебя», судорожно выдохнутое ему в шею, долгая волна восторга прошивает все его тело, и, наверное, впервые за долгое время он не ощущает себя убийцей.

Он ощущает себя победителем.


End file.
